


Midnight Warmth

by LamiaCalls



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Only One Bed, Post-Season 2, Romantic Fluff, Sort Of, Touring with Fig & the Cig Figs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaCalls/pseuds/LamiaCalls
Summary: Ayda and Fig stay in a little hotel after a Cig Figs show.
Relationships: Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2020





	Midnight Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tidelinear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidelinear/gifts).



They had gotten into the pokey little hotel room just five minutes ago, but Fig was already ready for bed. She would hardly admit that — not exactly part of a rockstar lifestyle — but there latest run of five back-to-back gigs with plenty of driving in between had left her petered out.

The one good thing about it was that Ayda was with her on this tour. Fig was pretty sure she otherwise would have already fallen asleep, face-first on the bed. Or just convinced Fabian and Gorgug to sleep in the van again, so she wouldn’t have to be alone. She hated the rush of the stage, followed by the emptiness of a hotel room.

“Do you think that would be a problem?” Ayda said.

Fig looked up from where she was hunting through her bags for snacks.

“What?”

Ayda was looking at the bed.

“That there is only one bed but there are, in fact, two of us.”

Fig stood up, straightening out her jacket.

“Why would it be?” Fig said gently. “We sleep in the van together all the time.”

“That is true,” Ayda said in her usual clipped way. “But that is out of necessity because the van has limited space, including Tracker’s moon haven. We also sleep with Gorgug and Fabian in there, too, but I certainly would not share a regular bed with the two of them.”

Fig winced. Comparing their relationship to Ayda's relationship with the two boys in the band was not top of her list of things she wanted her girlfriend to do.

“Look, I didn’t think it’d be a problem, but if you don’t want to, I can run down and—“

Ayda’s eyebrows disappeared into her fiery hair.

“No, Fig,” she said. She turned to Fig, and looked at her with that intense burning gaze. “I would love to share a bed with you. I just want to ensure _you_ intended for that to happen and didn’t book a room without checking with the concierge the amount of beds it contained.”

Fig was going to argue that she’d never do that, but she realised that was _exactly_ the kind of thing she would do.

“No, I meant to do it,” Fig said quietly, her cheeks warming. She needed to get out of this conversation before she embarrassed herself. “Let me find us some midnight snacks, and then we can go to bed, okay?”

“Okay.”

It didn’t take her long to find the snacks Gilear had packed her — mostly yoghurt that had been stabilised so they could travel with them. She enjoyed it more than Ayda. Then it was changing out of her leather jacket, into her pyjamas, carefully pretending not to steal glances at Ayda (who she was pretty sure was doing the exact same thing).

They crawled into bed together, and turned the lights off. Fig’s chest was fluttering.

Why was she nervous? She _shouldn’t_ be nervous! It was her girlfriend lying next to her! Not a complete stranger!

She heard Fabian’s voice in her head, him telling her that she was nervous because it _meant_ something, unlike with a stranger. She grimaced in the dark. How had Fabian gotten so wise? She hated it. Or, she wanted to hate it, anyway. Riz was bad enough, always being right about logical things. She didn’t need Fabian being so damn emotionally intelligent that she couldn’t get away with stuff anymore, even when she wanted to — and then Adaine pushing her to follow through on the stupid stuff she agreed to, and Gorgug listening to her so earnestly when she needed it most. She had never meant to grow so much as she had when she fell in with the Bad Kids.

And, certainly, she was not meant to grow so much that she actually cared so deeply about someone that her stomach was tying itself in knots, and her hands was clammy with sweat when she leant over to stroke one hand, tentative and shaky, down Ayda's arm.

“I’m nervous,” Ayda said suddenly, into the dark. “Is it normal to be nervous?”

Fig grinned, her stomach unknotting for a second. It was funny how worked up she could get, but just a few words from Ayda could flood her system with relief.

“I’m, uh, actually kind of nervous too,” Fig said, and a giggle escaped her. “I feel silly being worried, but…I am.”

“Why are you nervous?” Ayda asked. “Maybe it’s the same reason that I am nervous.”

Ayda was looking at her with those bright eyes, illuminated gold by her the mop of fire on her head.

Fig bit her lip. She could pretend to be cool and chill and play it off like it were nothing. But…well, firstly, she was trying not to do that anymore. And secondly, Ayda deserved more honesty than that.

“I—I don’t want to rush things. You’re right, you know? It is different than sharing a van with the guys. I guess it feels more intimate?”

Ayda gave a sharp nod.

“Is that bad?”

Fig shook her head vehemently.

“No! Just scary. I’ve never— I guess I’ve never been this, uh, intimate with anyone. And doing things for the first time is scary.”

Ayda seemed to think about this for a moment, before she nodded, her hair flickering as she did so. Gods, she was so beautiful.

“It is scary. But I for one am glad I get to do this scary thing with you.”

Fig smiled. She hadn’t even realised she needed to hear that. That was just like Ayda though; telling her all the things she needed but didn’t know she wanted to hear.

“Same,” Fig said. She slid closer, leant up and kissed Ayda. Softly at first, then deeper. When they pulled away, Fig could feel how hot her cheeks had become — though how much from embarrassment, and how much from the fire in Ayda’s veins, she wasn’t sure — and Ayda was smiling.

“This whole trip has been more delightful than I imagined. And I imagined it to be quite excellent, since I would be spending so much time with you. I am so grateful I get to be here with you and that you would want me with you.”

“Of course I would want you here with me,” Fig said, squeezing her hand. “I’m so grateful you wanted to come. I know it’s not the most exciting thing, touring with the Fig Cigs but…you know.”

“I wouldn’t have turned it down for the world,” Ayda said, with that sincerity she always had. “It is exhilarating to watch you on stage with Gorgug and Fabian. I admit, I spend less time watching them and a lot more time, watching you.”

Fig grinned. “I’ve always got my eyes on you too. I like that your hair always lets me spot you even with the house lights off.”

“But this is the first time anyone has ever invited me on a trip before, so I didn’t know what to expect. You have made it very comfortable for me, and I want you to know that I appreciate that.”

It always tore at her heart a little, when Ayda said stuff like that. It was impossible to her, that anyone wouldn’t spend as much time with Ayda as humanly possible. And she knew it wasn’t just love making her stupid — the rest of the Bad Kids felt the same way, she knew. Adaine in particular was like a sister to Ayda, and Fabian and Gorgug were psyched to have her on the road with them. It was such a difference, compared to the way her friends had reacted to the grown men she used to kiss. There was no such disapproval when it came to Ayda.

It was boggling that anyone would reject her.

“I want to have you with me, always,” Fig said. She hated the way her voice broke, but if she was going to let anyone hear her like this, it was Ayda. “No matter what.”

“Then I want to be with you, always,” Ayda said. Her eyes were boring into Fig, and Fig relished in her gaze. In a more conspiratorial tone, Ayda admitted: “I quite like being the paramour of a famous musician.”

Fig laughed, and kissed her. As always, the fire beneath her skin made her so warm to Fig’s lips.

Fig said giddily, when they pulled back, ““And I rather like being a wizard’s paramour.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Midnight Warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399922) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery)




End file.
